Plum (SSB6)
This article is for Plum's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Plum. Thank You! Plum () is a downloadable newcomer in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. She represents the Super Mario franchise, primarily the Mario Golf games. She is one of the few fighters to have 16 costumes, and one of the few fighters to not have any actual palette swaps, instead Plum is able to switch out with 15 other Mario Golf playable characters who each have their own voice clips, announcer clips, and crow chants. Their moveset remains the exact same as Plum's however. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Plum swings her golf club back and forth four times. *Dash Attack - Plum runs forward and preforms a swing with her golf club. *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - Smash Attacks *Forward smash - *Up smash - Plum pulls out a golf flag. This move functions similarly to the grass item. *Down smash - Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Grabs and throws *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Special Moves *Neutral special - Tee Off: A golf ball on a tee shows up at Plum's feet. She gets a special Swing meter to the back side of her, similar to the Mario Golf games. Players can hold down the Special button until it reaches the desired point on the meter and release for Plum to take a swing and strike the ball into an arc. The power and flight distance of the ball will depend on the placement on the meter, with the apex resulting in the strongest, furthest shot. This attack could cross long distances. *Side special - Bunker Blast: Plum takes the same stance as she would in Tee Off, but without the Swing meter or the ball. Instead, she will take a quick swing at the ground and knock up a cloud of sand that will not only stop projectiles in their tracks, but also dizzy anyone close enough to get a face-full of sand. In the air, Plum will toss a bag of sand in the air and hit it with her club like a bat. The sand has a very high priority and can halt any move a character might be performing. *Up special - Divot Ride: Plum soars into the air on a giant divot in a 45 degree arc. It will sprinkle dirt below as it flies overhead for minor damage before falling back down on anyone unlucky enough to be caught in its flight path. Plum can also jump off the divot at any time for an additional boost into the air. *Down special - Putter Shot: Like Bunker Blast, Plum takes a quick swing with her club, this time a putter. It knocks a golf ball along the ground at a very high speed, knocking anyone it hits on the ground straight up in the air at a slow speed, setting them up for an air combo, or a follow-up powerful Tee Shot. It also can act as a meteor smash if it hits from above; while it travels on the ground, it will go over edges in a downward arc, meaning you can use it to finish off anyone trying to recover. Final Smash *Power Shot - Taunts * * * On-Screen Appearances * * Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Much like fellow Mario Representative Bowser Jr., Plum doesn't have any actual palette swaps. Instead she can switch out with one of over 16 other playable characters from the Mario Golf games. They are all acknowledged by the game as separate characters due to the fact that they all gain their own voice clips, announcer calls, and crowd chants. However, they all share the same moveset as Plum. Unlike the Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, each of the characters have their own hit and hurtboxes due to the size difference. Trivia * Category:Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Downloadable Characters Category:Females Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Downloadable Content